ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Woo (kaiju)
is a strange supernatural kaiju that terrorized Phantom Mountain, seemingly protecting an orphan girl. After several attempts at the girl's life, Woo began to rampage about the mountain and Ultraman intervened. Woo only stopped after the orphan girl succumbed to the cold after being chased by local huntsmen. Woo disappeared, and yet appeared again to fight the choju Iceron several years later. Subtitle: History Ultraman Named such for its never-ending white coat of snow, Phantom Mountain was the home of a unique legend. It was said a furry creature, Woo, watched over the land and protected a mysterious young girl named Yuki after her mother and former guardian died. When the girl was threatened, the monster would appear, warding off any hunters that scared her. Sightings of the monster began to grow more numerous, thus the Science Patrol was called in. Soon the creature appeared near the ski resort! A lone hunter shot it repeatedly, but before the monster could retaliate, Yuki begged it to leave. The creature did as it was told and left as mysteriously as it had arrived, but now a full hunt was on for not just the beast, but also the girl that could control it! The Science Patrol managed to discover the furry monster just as a group of hunters gave chase after the girl. Pummeling the beast with rockets, the patrol couldn’t destroy Woo, and the beast forced their VTOL down. Enraged at both its attack and the hunting of Yuki, Woo attacked the resort! Resting with a twisted ankle, Hayata saw the creature coming and summoned Ultraman. The hero challenged Woo and the two quickly engaged in combat, trading blows one after another. As the war raged, however, the injured Yuki finally collapsed in the snow. The chase had drained her and the cold was sending her into hypothermia. As Ultraman watched on, Woo began to vanish as the life faded away from Yuki. Once her heart stopped beating, the strange monster vanished. Trivia *Woo's roar would later be used for Alien Tsuruk in his large form and Zaragas. *Woo is one of the monsters that appears as a picture on the wall of Yuriko's room in episode 18 of The Ultraman. *Woo's name is derived from a previous Tsuburaya project. *Woo is based upon the Yuki-Onna Yokai of Japanese folklore. *Although not physically seen, Woo is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ace Woo reappears in episode 42 of Ultraman Ace, as . With a new mountain-dwelling monster named Iceron on the loose, attacking TAC (Terrible-Monster Attacking Crew) and threatening several locals, one such individual, a small boy, manages to summon Woo who was also his father. He then goes on to battle Iceron, but is quickly beaten and sent falling down a hill. Unable to fight further, Ultraman Ace steps in to save the day, and Woo wakes up alive disappears into the mist upon Iceron's defeat someday to come back to his soon. Revive! Ultraman Woo is one of the monsters revived along with the rest of the 4 monsters. Later He faced one of the Ultraman clones via Ultraman's new ability. After a short battle, the monster's fate is uncertain. (Woo was probably defeated offscreen) Data - Generation II= Woo II Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: Weightless *Origin: Valley of Idatoge Powers and Abilities None }} Other Media Ultra Fight Reappeared alongside the monster Kiyla. Redman Woo also appeared in the 1972 Redman tokusatsu series. Trivia *In episode 22, Woo teams up with Alien Mephilas to battle Redman. * Since this series was so low budget, they used sneakers for Woo's feet. Ultraman Ball She appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Gallery Woo III.png Woo_II.png Urutoraman woo.JPG Woo_v_Ultraman.png ultraman_woo.jpg|Ultraman vs Woo WOO_II.jpg Iceron v Woo.png|Woo vs Iceron Woo anatomy.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Snow kaiju Category:Allies